


black and yellow gold (how jin got his swag back)

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Jin Akanishi, sorted into Hufflepuff, nearly gets himself expelled from Hogwarts





	black and yellow gold (how jin got his swag back)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ever since the Sorting Hat had declared him a Hufflepuff, Jin’s had to fight to hold onto his street cred.

“You know what happens to Hufflepuffs?” Kamenashi teases him. “You get killed and turn into a creepy vampire!”

“And sparkle!” Koki adds, punching bro fists with Kamenashi.

They billow away in their shiny silver and green robes, and Jin frowns as his own. Black and gold are so ugly. He doesn’t understand why he had to be separated from his old crew anyway. Nakamaru is in Hufflepuff with him, but he doesn’t matter.

Jin has to do something to earn back his rep. It wasn’t the best to begin with, but it was something. Guys wanted to be him. Bitches dropped their panties for him. Sometimes the two were reversed.

“That’s it!” Jin exclaims, out loud, in Transfiguration class, and his bottle turns into a dildo. He doesn’t notice, though, his mind racing with a list of everyone at Hogwarts who was halfway decent looking and when he would have an opportunity to seduce them.

He would earn his street cred back even if his dick fell off from overuse.

~

Witches, it seems, aren’t as easily won over as the hos Jin used to know. In fact, they were down right dangerous, the metaphor of his main goal nearly becoming a reality as these girls had been instructed how to deal with creepers.

Months later, he still covered his junk with both hands every time he walked by Meisa.

Clearly magical women have no taste, Jin comforts himself. He can’t quite bring himself to get down with dudes (that was still a few years away, and main reason he decided to play professional Quidditch for a living), so he’s at a crossroad. How will he get back his swag if he can’t even get laid?

And then he sees her. Robes billowing from down the hall, gorgeous silver mane weaved with unicorn hair, Professor Becky gracefully moved from one class to the next. She’s way too young to be a professor, but she was one of those child prodigies. Often ignored because of her big, clunky glasses and borderline obsessive research habits, Jin wonders if she’s ever even been touched by a man. Obviously, he should find out.

“Professor Becky?” he approaches her after Charms class. “Would it be okay to come by and talk later?”

“Of course, Akanishi-kun,” she says gently. “My Hufflepuffs are always welcome in my private quarters.”

Jin smirks.

~

This Hufflepuff thing has its perks, Jin thinks as he returns to the Charms corridor after dinner. He couldn’t leave fast enough – that Nakamaru kid won’t leave him alone, and being friends with him does nothing for his popularity.

Professor Becky greets him warmly, offering him tea before sitting next to him on the couch in her office. This is too easy. Jin flips his hair out of his eyes, puts on his best puppy face, and reaches for Becky’s shiny silver hair.

“Do you Charm it to shine this much?” he asks, making his voice sexy, and he notices her eyes start to droop.

“It’s the unicorn hair,” she replies, grinning brightly like she does when she talks about magic. Jin actually thinks she’s kind of cute right now. “It protects me, too.”

“Protects you?” Jin asks, putting on a concerned face and scooting closer. “Is someone after you?”

“Oh, no,” Becky says, unfazed to Jin’s close proximity. “You’re so sweet to care, though. What a good Hufflepuff.”

Jin’s a good Hufflepuff all right. His fingers are already in Becky’s hair, she’s looking at him in adoration – this is totally the right moment. He meets her eyes, matches her smile, and leans in for the kill.

She gasps – in shock, naturally – and Jin takes advantage of her open mouth to lick his way inside. She tastes like peppermint and chocolate, putting up no fight as Jin lowers her down to the couch, and he’s got his hand halfway up her shirt when he notices something flashing above his head.

Slowly he lifts his eyes to see select strands of Becky’s hair turning a bright shade of red. It looks like a siren, minus the noise, at least until the door is flung open and Headmaster Aiba trips over himself to get in the room.

“Shit,” Jin mutters, crawling off of Becky and putting on his best innocent face. “I fell on her.”

Aiba looks to Becky, who’s somewhat disoriented from going to making out to flashing red so fast. “Is that true, Professor Becky?”

“Um,” Becky replies, looking helplessly at Jin. “Yes?”

Jin ends up with a wand in his face, and not in the fun way. Aiba stares him down over it, glaring in a way Jin’s never seen from the usually softspoken, easygoing Headmaster. “I don’t believe you, but there’s nothing I can do about it unless she admits it.”

A silent breath of relief escapes from Jin’s lungs as Aiba turns his wand to Becky. A spoken spell halts the lights, returning Becky’s hair to normal, if not a little mussed.

“Report to my office first thing in the morning, Akanishi,” Aiba says sternly as he takes his leave. “I’m switching your House.”

Jin nearly jumps for joy, then realizes where he is and gives Becky a sheepish look. “Sorry, Professor.”

“It’s okay,” Becky says, giggling as she touches her fingers to her lips. “I was fine with it, but the stupid unicorn hairs promote abstinence and won’t let me sleep with students.” She frowns. “It’s very frustrating.”

Jin blinks at her in disbelief. “Did you get caught or something?”

“Yeah,” she replies casually. “A Slytherin, too. They’re so cool.”

“I hope I get transferred to Slytherin,” Jin says dreamily. “I can’t wait to overthrow that nerd Kamenashi and claim my birthright.”

“I thought your parents were Muggles?” Becky asks curiously.

Jin shrugs. “Whatever.”

~

Jin gets transferred to Gryffindor. He can’t be too mad about it, because Yamapi’s in Gryffindor and he’s much cooler than Kamenashi. Everyone in Gryffindor is cool, actually, even if Jin’s a little sad that Nakamaru’s eating lunch by himself now. But word got around about his night with Professor Becky, and Jin doesn’t correct them when they assume the best.

Life is good.

Then he eats some chocolates given to him on White Day and finds himself inexplicably in love with Nakamaru. His nose, his argyle sweatervests, suddenly everything about him is beautiful and perfect and Jin can’t leave him alone. His new rep goes right down the toilet, and Kamenashi has to stop teasing him after awhile because it’s just so sad to watch Jin be a human pet for someone who wears plaid pants.

The moral of this story is: don’t fuck with the Hufflepuffs.


End file.
